L'inganno
by Down by the Seaside
Summary: La notte in cui Piton Snape rischia di morire per mano di Remus a causa dello "scherzo" di Sirius


N.B: tutti i personaggi appartengono a J.K.Rowling.

Intro: salve a tutti, questa è la mia prima Fic... mi sono divertita molto a a scriverla e spero vi piaccia! buona lettura!

Era un tiepido pomeriggio di primavera ed il sole illuminava il parco di Hogwarts gremito di studenti decisi ad approfittare del clima per studiare o gozzovigliare all'aperto. Un Serpeverde ed una Grifondoro del quinto anno sedevano all'ombra di un albero dal largo tronco, intenti a ripassare una sfilza di appunti su "La preparazione e gli effetti della Pozione Polisucco". Lui, Severus Piton, era un ragazzo magro dal volto pallido e dal naso adunco. Lei, Lily Evans, una bella ragazza con una gran massa di capelli rossi e limpidi occhi verdi. "La Pozione Polisucco viene completata quando vi si aggiungono i capelli della persona di cui si desidera prendere le sembianze..." borbottò Piton mimando l'atto di gettare alcuni capelli in un paiolo immaginario. Lily sbuffò divertita e si sdraiò sull'erba. "Per la barba di Merlino, Sev, metti via quegli appunti e goditi la bella giornata. Non puoi studiare tutto il giorno. Esiste anche lo svago, sai?"

Il ragazzo sollevò gli occhi dai fogli di pergamena che teneva in grembo ed aprì la bocca per replicare, ma a la sua attenzione fu deviata da un gruppo di Grifondoro loro coetanei che si stavano avvicinando, schiamazzanti. Erano in quattro: l' occhialuto James Potter, tronfio e svagato come al solito, l'attraente ed astuto Sirius Black, l'introverso e sciupato Remus Lupin e per finire il viscido Peter Minus. Gli occhi di Severus si strinsero in un'espressione malevola quando il quartetto li oltrepassò e si andò a sedere a qualche metro da loro.

Lupin sembrava essere preoccupato, e guardava di frequente l'orologio che portava al polso. "Fifa per stasera, eh?" chiese Sirius dandogli una gran pacca sulla spalla, "Non preoccuparti, dopo cena ti raggiungiamo e ce la spassiamo un po'."

A quell'affermazione Piton sogghignò. "Hai sentito? _dopo cena ti raggiungiamo_... E si dà il caso che oggi ci sia la luna piena. Dove diamine vanno ogni mese al plenilunio?." sussurrò a Lily, senza distogiere lo sguardo dai quattro Grifondoro. "Oh, ti prego, non ricominciare con questa storia, Sev." sbottò lei, mettendosi a sedere. Ma Severus non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciar perdere.

0-0-0-0

"Sirius, vai tu per primo. Io e Codaliscia ti raggiungiamo dopo" sussurrò James alzandosi da tavola. La Sala Grande si stava rapidamente svuotando mentre i resti della cena sparivano magicamente dai piatti. Sirius annuì e, fingendo di star cercando qualcosa nella sacca dei libri, attese finchè la sala non rimase deserta. O quasi. "Cosa avete in mente?" sibilò una voce al suo orecchio sinistro. Black sussultò e si voltò di scatto. "Ah, sei solo tu" constatò, "mi hai spaventato, Mocciosus".

"Non cambiare discorso. Vi ho sentiti oggi al parco. Cosa avete in mente di fare?"

"Di che stai parlando?"

"Non fare lo gnorri, Black. Ho notato che ogni mese, durante la luna piena, tu ed i tuoi amichetti sparite misteriosamente dopo che il sole è calato. E oltretutto, Black, perchè Lupin non era presente a cena? Capisco che nascondete qualcosa, non sono mica stupido..."

"Ah no?"

Piton lo ignorò.

"Sputa il rospo Black"

"Sparisci, Mocciosus"

"Preferisci forse che vada ad avvertire il Preside?"

Sirius digrignò i denti. Quanto lo odiava. Fissò Severus negli occhi, con aria di sfida. "Vuoi davvero sapere cosa facciamo? Bene, te lo dico. Hai presente il Platano Picchiatore?"

0-0-0-0

Il Platano Picchiatore si immobilizzò. Piton fece un passo indietro e lasciò cadere il bastone con cui aveva premuto il nodo nel tronco, incredulo. Quindi Black diceva la verità? Con lo sguardo cercò l'apertura nella radici. Eccola. Vi entrò senza esitare e si trovò immerso nell'oscurità. "Lumos" sussurrò, e proseguì lungo il tunnel che gli si svolgeva davanti.

0-0-0-0

"Tartufo? Perchè sei ancora qui?". James e Peter erano appena entrati nella Sala Grande ben nascosti dal Mantello dell'Invisibilità quando avevano trovato Sirius che sedeva sulla panca con espressione soddisfatta. "Nulla di importante. Vi va uno spezzatino di Mocciosus per colazione?"

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Piton ha insistito perchè gli dicessi dove andiamo tutte le notti di luna piena e..." Sirius rivolse loro un largo sorriso, "l'ho spedito alla Stamberga! Remus si divertirà..."

Un intensissimo silenzio si propagò nella sala.

"Cosa... hai... FATTO?" domandò James con una nota di crescente panico nella voce.

0-0-0-0

Il tunnel terminava in una breve scala che conduceva ad una porta. Severus salì il gradini, il cuore in gola. Allungò una mano verso la maniglia e chiuse le dita sul freddo pomello d'ottone. Spense la bacchetta e, molto lentamente, spinse la porta creando un' apertura di poco più di un centimetro. Buio. Sentiva il sangue pulsargli nei timpani mentre apriva quasi completamente la porta ed entrava in quella che sembrava una fatiscente baracca di legno illuminata malamente da uno spicchio di luce che entrava da una fessura nella parete. Il mobilio sembrava essere costituito da una vecchia sedia rotta e da un tavolo rovesciato. In un angolo immerso nell'ombra sembrava esserci un grosso mucchio di stracci. "Ma che dia...?" sussurrò, guardandosi attorno. _Figurarsi... Fidarsi di Black... Mi ha fregato, qui non c'è proprio nien..._ Un rumore basso e vibrante ruppe il silenzio. Il mucchio di stracci si era mosso. Piton trattenne il respiro. "Lumos". Con mano tremante indirizzò la debole luce della bacchetta su di esso. Il suo cuore si fermò. Un paio di occhi gialli lo fissavano, bramosi, mentre l'enorme lupo avanzava con lentezza, leccandosi i denti esposti in un ghigno canino. Il pavimento gli mancò sotto i piedi. Remus con un balzo gettò a terra il ragazzo, sovrastandolo, divertendosi ad osservare la sua gracile figura dimenarsi ed urlare sotto di lui mentre avvicinava le possenti fauci alla sua gola dove pulsava il sangue che tanto bramava...

Un lampo di luce, un guaito. Il lupo cadde a terra con un tonfo."Dai, alzati!". Severus, come in sogno, sentì qualcuno che gli afferrava il braccio e lo aiutava a rialzarsi. "Potter?"

"Veloce, corri!"

I due ragazzi uscirono dalla stanza e James richiuse la porta con uno schianto. Una volta usciti dal tunnel trovarono Peter e Sirius ad aspettarli ai piedi del Platano. "Ti ha morso?" chiese Potter, ansante.

"N-no"

"Peccato" sbofonchiò Sirius.

"Taci, cretino" ringhiò James "siete due deficienti irresponsabili. Adesso andiamo, e ringraziamo il cielo che non sia successo niente."


End file.
